1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to a modular transit system, and more particularly, to a modular transit system having a seating system that includes various interchangeable parts.
2. Description of the Background of the Disclosure
Development of seating systems in mass transit have traditionally involved a company pre-selecting a desired seating configuration and permanently installing the pre-selected configuration into a transit car or multiple transit cars. The procurement, design, implementation, and manufacturing process may take many years to complete so a company must plan ahead for the types of configurations that the company desires. If a company wishes to deviate from the pre-selected selections, the company must re-order the seating system and/or re-configure the car interior. Either of these options are extremely cost prohibitive.
The traditional seating systems suffer from many disadvantages. For example, once a transit car is designed and manufactured, the configuration of seating is limited to the original design. Still further, the transit company may have special ordered some unique configurations, but the transit car configurations are limited.